


6,000 Years is Nothin in Eternity Terms

by KGoblin



Category: DayZ, Far Cry 5, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), The Sopranos, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Groundhog Day, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Purgatory, Reincarnation, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: After being suffocated by Tony, Christopher Moltisanti wakes up on a beach.After being stabbed by Micah, Arthur Morgan wakes up in a field.After being shot by Clementine, Lee Everett wakes up on a rooftop.After dying in the nuclear holocaust, Deputy Rook wakes up on a park bench.How can three criminals and a cop work together to survive the afterlife?





	6,000 Years is Nothin in Eternity Terms

“I woke up face down on a beach. Sand was in my mouth, my ears, everything. I got up, sputterin and spittin grit out, brushin it off of my shirt. I got to my feet, lookin around. The beach was an ugly one, gritty grey sand with big chunks of stone, dying grass, and dirty surf. It smelled like the sea, though. Salty air, and in the distance, over the sounds of water, I heard seagulls, but I couldn't see none. I could see a road just up away from the beach though, so I started walkin for it, cause wherever I was, it wasn't fuckin Jersey.

“I walked for like an hour, and not a single car passed by. I saw a few road signs, but I couldn't read em cause they were in fuckin Russian or some shit. Eventually, I came across this blown out house. Most of the windows were broken, and the door was wide open. Inside, this guy was sittin on the couch, starin at a dead tv with a piece in his hands. I tried to slip out, all quiet, and get the fuck outta there, but I didn't see this motorcycle helmet, just sittin on the ground. I tripped, and this guy suddenly gets up and starts shootin! I start runnin, cause this guy's fuckin nuts tryin to kill me, and I make it to the road before the fuck wings me, backa my shoulder!

“I went down hard on the street, and he plugs me with a few more rounds. I'm lyin there, bleedin and dyin, and this sick fuck walks up to me and puts one right between my fuckin eyes. Everything went black.

“And then I woke up on that fuckin beach again."

 


End file.
